1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to parsing electronic correspondence, and more particularly to a method and system of recognizing selected forms of electronic correspondence and automating extraction, organization, and display of parsed data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Internet activity increasing and e-commerce growing, a user may find it tedious and/or difficult to organize the user's e-receipt information. Many users may access the Internet from multiple locations and multiple computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, media players, mobile phones, etc.), some of which may have small or limited-function key pads and lack sophisticated input devices and displays.